


Dinner

by NiebieskiWilk



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskiWilk/pseuds/NiebieskiWilk
Summary: Jack and Eric meet in New York after years of separation. Soon after, they arrange dinner.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews, Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story written after a long time. English is not my native language.

On Saturday morning, Eric reluctantly opened his eyes when the sound of the phone woke him. He reached for it and a smile lit up his face. Jack.  
"Hi."  
"Hello, how is your day?" Jack asked.  
"Good" Eric leaned back on the bed. "I had a dream about you."  
"So I woke you up? It's already eleven o'clock" Jack wondered. "Anyway, I'd like to invite you to dinner tonight."  
"I'll check my calendar" ric laughed. "Wait..." He paused and almost saw Jack rolling his eyes.  
"Is Saturday"  
"So where?"  
"At my place." Hunter smiled.  
"Will you cook?"  
"No. It's too important for me to risk poisoning you."  
"Is it that bad? Maybe it would be worth it if you signed up for some cooking class?" Eric was amused.  
"Come to me at six o'clock, dress nicely" Jack felt a bit frustrated. "Prefer a suit."  
"Suit?"  
"See you soon."  
He hung up. Eric stared at the phone but was still smiling. He had recently made up with Jack and felt like he was on his honeymoon. Even so, neither of them had thought about getting married yet. They had only been together for two months, but Eric felt like years had passed. He had loved Jack Hunter for years. In those days, he was afraid to admit his feelings to anyone, but fortunately things were different now. If they had stayed together after graduating from college, maybe he would have had courage sooner. Over the years he tried to suppress his feelings, even almost being in a relationship with someone else. However, it wasn't what Jack was, even if they weren't officially together. Even unofficial. A chance meeting with him showed him that this love never died out. What's better, Jack was the first to admit that he was in love with him too. Eric couldn't believe his luck even as their lips pressed together. Right there in the middle of the street. He did not care about passersby, those who openly showed homophobia in commenting, or those who whistled and clapped. Only Jack was important.  
Eric stretched and stood up. If it's a dinner at Jack's house, why a suit? He understood that it would be something like a gala dinner like when they were in restaurants. Couldn't be more relaxed? Jack must have gotten too caught up in the role of financial director of the company he worked for. He wore a suit almost every day. No, but every day. Matthews opened the closet and looked around. He had three suits, and he needed them for his job at an advertising agency. Though he rarely had to be so formal at work. He chose the best one, deciding that he would have to convince Jack to wear more casual clothes. He had a vague feeling that the previous years had made his now official boyfriend fall into bad habits. The last months together they dated mainly at Eric's. Sure, he was with Jack a few times. His big apartament was luxurious and elegant, but a bit overwhelmed by Eric. Eric's much smaller apartment, despite the clutter, was cozier. Hunter felt good there, relaxed, which Eric saw when the man visited him. Mostly it was due to the company of Eric himself.  
Eric had spent eating a few sandwiches for breakfast thinking about his beloved Jack. About his currently dark hair, wonderful and wise eyes, wonderful skin and beautiful lips, athletic body. Overall, Jack Hunter was a great person. If Eric was a girl and he was half his age he would be squealing with delight. Now Jack belonged only to him, and he would not give it back. He will not leave him, no matter what. He believed his Jack thought and felt the same.  
Eric spent several hours preparing. Then he started watching cartoons and almost missed an hour? It is important that he noticed the right hour and could run to his beloved man. He reached the car a bit out of breath, but although he was not a teenage girl, he could have sworn he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Jack adjusted the flowers and candles on the table for the tenth time. Maybe the twentieth? Even if their positioning differed only by a few centimeters. He wanted it to be perfect. The champagne was chilled in a bucket of ice. He checked his watch, half an hour left. Stepped into the bedroom, he adjusted the sheets even though it was fine. He knew he was exaggerating, but he wanted everything to be perfect for the meeting with Eric. He was always neat. Although his stepfather was rich, Jack made his own fortune. Early in his career, when he returned to New York, he wanted to show everyone that he could do it. He did, but it was hard at times. It would have been easier if he had stayed with Eric instead of leaving Rachel. His adventure with the Peace Corps did not long, but he couldn't find Eric when he got to New York. Only years later did he admit to himself that he hadn't been looking for Eric and the others too consistently. He was afraid to meet Eric, he could say a few words too much because of his longing. He was terrified Eric would laugh at him. Yes, Matthews was laid back and adored Jack, but the man was too scared of rejection. He worked as a waiter refusing to support his stepfather financially. He later managed to complete a few needed courses and eventually climbed the career ladder until he became chief financial officer. He even worked on holidays, although of course there were also those he spent with his mother and stepfather.  
Now that he had his own chauffeur to drive him to work when Jack wanted it, when he could afford a beautiful apartment and everything he really needed, he was still afraid. Even though Eric loved him, Jack was terrified that his beloved man would abandon him as soon as he thought he had turned out to be too good and did not want him at all. He knew these thoughts and feelings were irrational, but he couldn't get rid of them. He had seen Eric's gaze the first time he was in his apartment. The disapproval on his face only lasted a few seconds, but Jack managed to see it. He naturally believed Eric when he said he was fine between them. From then on, however, he preferred to meet at Matthews' apartment.  
A knock made him almost jump. He moved to open the door, pausing for a moment in front of the mirror to check his appearance. He looked great. He smiled at his reflection. Yes, Jack could add a little narcissism to the list.

"Hello." Eric gasped again at Jack. He hadn't seen this suit yet, but he would remember it well because Jack looked amazing in it.  
"Come in." Jack moved to let him in. He hadn't forgotten to look at Eric's ass. Jack Hunter may have been scared by a few things, but years have taught him power and cynicism. Eric was officially his boyfriend now, why wouldn't he look? He loved Eric, even though he thought he would never tell him because he wouldn't have the opportunity, it doesn't mean he didn't fantasize about him.  
Jack kissed Eric and motioned for him to go into the dining room. Matthews knew the way. Jack showed him around the three-room apartment, with an office, two bathrooms, a dining room and a large living room.  
"You look good." Jack said.  
"I know." Eric patted his shoulder with a laugh. It made Jack laugh too.  
"Sit down, I'll get some food and light some candles."  
"Red roses" Eric's gaze grew tender as he looked down at the table. "Romantic."  
"Indeed." Jack headed for the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a tray of their dinner. He lit the world and poured them champagne.  
"What is it?"  
"Baked rabbit is a signature dish of the restaurant we visited a week ago." He explained when they took their seats at the table.  
"You're lucky they could bring you this dish."  
Jack did not comment that he made every effort to do so and gave them more money to make it possible. During lunch, the men talked about their siblings, tasty meat and their jobs.  
"Thank you." Eric finished eating and finished his second glass of champagne. He gave Jack a smile that Hunter could do anything for. For Eric, he would do anything, he would do whatever Matthews wanted.  
Jack finished eating after Eric, got up to collect the plates.  
"You didn't hire a servant?" Eric joked.  
"Not this time, I wanted to be alone with you." Jack smiled. He took the dishes to the kitchen and put the dishwasher in. When he returned, Eric was pouring himself a third glass of champagne. He poured another one on Jack. Seeing Hunter, he got up.  
"Let's sit in a more comfortable place." The apartment may have been overwhelming, but Eric loved Jack's couch. It was soft, large and comfortable. He handed him a glass, blew out the candles, and they both headed for the living room.  
"I still can't believe Shawn got away from marrying Angela." Jack began.  
"Well, he never loved her like Cory. The divorce case with Topanga dragged on for almost two years. She wouldn't let go. I like her, I understand that she felt hurt by my brother, but she tried to make their lives miserable. It's good that she left with Angela after the last divorce hearing." Eric sighed.  
"He shouldn't marry her." Jack muttered. Eric scowled at him, but then his eyesight changed.  
"In those years, few people had the courage and Cory thought that marrying Topanga was the best option. They had known each other since childhood, they liked, even loved, although he was not in such a way as her. Shawn wanted to do the same with Angela, but eventually escaped."  
"He was always good at it." Jack allowed himself a smirk.  
Jack laughed softly. He was able to understand his brother that he had run away from the wedding and the would-be wedding. Also the fact that as soon as he left the place where they were supposed to be held, Cory would follow him. Eric had previously told him that Shawn and Cory had had an argument in the then younger Hunter's apartment. An argument that was a mutual accusation made Cory admit that marrying Topanga was a mistake, and he cried. Shawn, of course, offered his mouth to kiss Cory's tears. What followed was a quick dump of clothes and sex on the table. Jack flinched, but he was really glad that his brother was now with a person who really loves. Cory was excited then and had to tell someone. Except for telling his wife, of course. He told Eric about what happened with Shawn. Cory himself was surprised by what had happened, but stopped braking after kissing Shawn. Though he had struggled to do so before. Eric joked that Cory was an unexpected guest on Shawn's wedding night, which was not there. He stayed in New York when Shawn and Cory returned to Philadelphia.  
"It's important that they are together now, they rented a flat together six months ago." Eric was clearly pleased with how his sweet little brother was arranging his life.  
"It's good that they live together. Would you like to live with me?" Jack blurted out before he even thought about it. Eric looked at him in surprise.  
"It's proposition?"  
Jack finished his champagne.  
"It can be like that. If you want, but you don't like the place very much".  
"What?"  
"My apartment."  
"Not true! It is very elegant." Eric admitted.  
"But…?" Jack looked dissatisfied.  
"Don't you think you've chosen minimalism?" Eric drank the rest of the champagne and set his glass down.  
"It means?" Jack did make this place as modest as possible. Although modesty is a bad word. The paintings and other items were really expensive. Luxury is something he was striving for. Only these decorations were few. "You know... You can always change a little here." He forced a smile, but maybe living with Eric wouldn't be bad. He mean, he wanted to live with him in the future, when he found out Eric wanted it too.  
They looked at each other for a long time. If Eric had been younger, he would have thrown on Jack's neck and kissed him. But he wasn't. He was already a grown man, even with his insanity included.  
"So you ask officially?"  
"Yes." Jack really wanted his nervousness to leave him.  
Eric watched Jack. Though they had lost touch for many years, he had learned to reread it within two months. He put his hand on Jack's.  
"So we only have one thing left before I move in." He licked his lips.  
"So you agree?"  
"Yes of course. On one condition."  
"What?"  
"I have to try the bed first. I don't sleep on bad beds."  
Eric smiled encouragingly at Jack. Hunter felt the tension leave him. It is replaced with a different feeling. They had made love in the previous months, but Jack and Eric had never done so in Jack's bed before.  
Jack put down his glass and stood up, his attitude changed dramatically. He smiled at Eric, showing his teeth. There was something predatory about that smile, something that made Eric shiver, but it was pleasant chills. Matthews got up from the couch as well.  
"Not so fast honey, get a bucket of champagne with you."  
"Do you want to drink any more?"  
"You will see." Eric stroked his cheek. He took off his jacket and put it on the couch. He walked towards Jack's bedroom, shaking his hips. Yes, Eric Matthews was a grown man.  
Jack didn't need to be repeated twice. He took off his jacket and quickly went to get the champagne bucket and ran into the bedroom. There he put them on the bedside table. He moved closer to Eric and put his arm around his waist. A passionate kiss brought the two lovers together. Eric was not idle, unbuckled Jack's belt and took it out of his pants.  
"You will not regret." He said between kisses.  
"Never with you." Jack replied. He slid his hands over Eric ass. He patted it for a moment, and then Jack's hands began to unbutton Eric's shirt.  
Eric dropped Jack's belt on the floor and sighed as the man's kisses became more intense. This was what he needed. This was what he had wanted from the very beginning as soon as Jack called. Meanwhile, Jack unbuttoned Eric's shirt all the way and helped him remove the fabric from his shoulders. As Eric unzipped his pants, Jack pushed him onto the bed and looked down at him for a moment. His gaze showed love, but his lust was clear in him. Hunter got rid of his own pants along with boxers. He almost tore off his shirt and climbed onto the bed, leaning over Eric.  
The other man glared at him, raised himself on his elbows, allowing Jack to remove his pants along with his boxer shorts.  
"Jack..."  
Jack leaned down between Eric's legs, parted them, and kissed the inside of his thigh. Eric's erection was as visible as his own since they started kissing. However, he didn't pay any attention to Eric's penis. He had other plans. Eric looked at the ice bucket meaningfully. Jack's smile widened if that was still possible. He reached out to remove the ice.  
"I love you..." Eric whispered. He loved when Jack understood what he wanted. Hunter moved higher to kiss Eric. The ice chilled his fingers, but the heat of his body was much stronger. He transferred kisses to Eric's neck while applying two pieces of ice to the nipples of his beloved man. Eric shivered again from the chill, groaned.  
"I know what you need." Jack's tone was commanding. Matthews had no idea he could be like that until they made love for the first time. Though Jack was insecure at the time and didn't allow himself to strongly tease Eric. Jack ran chunks of ice over Eric's chest for a moment longer before the ice melted. He moved with kisses lower and kissed the wet spots. Eric groaned as his hands tightened on the covers.  
"More ... give me more of you..." Eric knew it was a little more and he wouldn't be able to control what he said. Not that he would care. Jack reached for more ice and shifted down again. He left a mark on Eric's body, then kissed his penis. Gently to tease Matthews even more. The groans Jack heard were an expression of excitement and frustration. Eric wanted more, now, immediately. He didn't understand how Jack could control himself so much, but at the same time he didn't want him to stop doing it. He liked it, he needed to conform. Jack put ice on Eric's thighs while taking his penis to his mouth. The controls weren't easy, but he knew he and Eric wanted more than quick sex. He ran his tongue along Eric's penis as he melted the ice on the thighs of the man he loved. He sucked furiously and the sighs and groans he heard made him want Eric more and more every second. He moved his hands up to take care of the neglected nipples. He squeezed and massaged them.  
Eric couldn't form a thought. Everything in his head was screaming Jack! He watched what he was doing a little lower. Jack stepped back and looked into his eyes. His smile was a bit pugnacious, maybe even a little mean. Eric trusted him, knew Jack wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do. Jack continued eye contact when he took it to his mouth again.  
Eric's body shook imperceptibly and the pleasure reached greater and greater heights. Jack proud of himself after another short time made Eric orgasm.  
"Wonderful." He swallowed everything and licked his lips. He sat down on his lap and this time reached into a drawer. He took the lube out of it. Eric calmed his breathing a little and brightened up in a smile.  
"I need you, I want you. Now."  
"You will get. Lie on your stomach." Eric didn't know where Jack was getting this firm tone of voice at a moment like this. He rolled over on his stomach and rested his head on his right cheek. He didn't have time to think when he heard a whisper in his ear. Then he heard the jar open. He spread his legs wider.  
"I love you too." Jack kissed Eric on the back of the neck. He ran his tongue down his back. He lubricated his fingers and brought them to Matthews' entrance. He touched the spot gently, still enjoying Eric's groans. His own breathing quickened. He wanted to give Erik all the best. He was afraid that the man might not want him after all, but Eric's declaration gave him courage. After a few minutes of kissing Jack placed on his back, Eric felt Hunter slide a finger inside.  
"Jack..."  
"Sweet" He put his finger deeper and he slipped the other hand under Eric touching his penis which was straightened again. "Only my..." He ran his hand over his penis.  
Jack added a second finger to Eric's entrance and began to slide it faster. Eric sighed and groaned loudly.  
"I could make you orgasm with my fingers." Jack said. He stretched out his fingers and removed his other hand. The absence of Jack's hand on Eric's penis was met with evident disapproval. Jack coated his penis with lubricant. He sighed at the same time. What he saw in front of him was already driving him to orgasm.  
Eric felt Jack's weight on his body, his legs widened even more, waiting. He wanted it so much he wanted to urge Jack. If only he could make clear words. Then he felt Jack's penis entering him. Slowly, carefully, Jack didn't want to hurt him. Never.  
"Who is your warrior?" He whispered straight into his ear and licked his ear.  
"Only you..." Jack heard, or actually he thought that he hears it. Eric was talking too slurred, but that didn't stop him from asking. Jack began to move, at first his movements were not fast. He sighed. He squeezed Eric's ass. Matthews' groans rewarded him enough as he picked up his rhythm. More, faster, stronger.  
As soon as Jack's penis hit the magic spot, Eric couldn't help but moans from his sweet mouth. He missed pleasure with Jack. He loved it when Jack ruled him in bed. He quickly adapted to Hunter's rhythm and moved with him. His own hand went under him to touch himself. Jack grabbed it and pressed it right next to Eric's head, still holding his wrist.  
"No way" He formulated the words. "Only me" He reached for Eric's other hand and pressed the other side of his head against the bed.  
This elicited another series of sighs which made Jack's pace even faster.  
"You belong to me..." he said, surprised even by the tenderness of his voice. "I've been waiting for you for years."  
"Not only you..." Eric smiled.  
Their groans merged into one. Jack kissed his neck again, licked and pinched his skin. A few minutes later, Jack knew he was close, and after Erica sighed, he knew he was too.  
Eric cum first. Jack not long after him. He fell on Eric, overwhelming him more. He let go of his hands and gasped. Like his lover. When Jack's breathing calmed down a little, he lay down next to Eric. He looked at him and saw his smile. He also smiled.  
"Wonderful..." Eric began. He lay down on his back, but his head was facing Jack.  
"The duvet cover needs to be replaced." Jack laughed. Eric slapped him on the shoulder, still smiling.  
"I will only go shopping after I have moved some of my things here." Eric's breathing was slowly returning to normal.  
"Of course" Jack reached for the covers. "But sleep first."  
Jack Hunter covered them both. He hugged Eric to him and kissed him again.  
Eric Matthews rested his head on Jack's shoulder. He kissed him back.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."  
They fell asleep exhaustem, but satisfied.


End file.
